


Shiina, Shishido y el círculo de Buda

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La maldita peste marina le había hecho algo a su cuerpo, este no le respondía y sólo podía hundirse en el fondo del río. (Mayormente gen tirando hacia el leve shonen ai si le miras de ese lado con muchas ganas XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiina, Shishido y el círculo de Buda

La maldita peste marina le había hecho algo a su cuerpo, este no le respondía y sólo podía hundirse en el fondo del río; eso, sin dejar de lado que el agua comenzaba a ingresar en sus pulmones. Observó su mano humana preguntándose si ese era el tan temido final, justo cuando comenzaba a liberarse de la maldición, estando tan cerca o al menos un poco más, de volver a ser humano. Morirse así, le resultaba injusto, al menos hubiera preferido fallecer en su cuerpo original.

Todo se tornó bruno de repente y su último pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia fue "maldición".

**(…)**

Se sentía desorientado, ¿no se suponía que se había ahogado en el río? Lo último que recordaba era su mano. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio en ese momento era al desgraciado ese, con cara de pocos amigos, observándolo desde arriba.

¿Preocupación? Acaso, ¿la mirada de Shishido y su rostro reflejaban preocupación?

—Idiota, casi te ahogas —reprochó el león. Si Shiina moría, ¿a quién derrotaría para declararse jefe de la peculiar manada que conformaban en Ômagadoki? No tendría a quien destronar.

—¡Pudiste haber hecho algo más que quedarte mirando como un estúpido! —enfureció, con ganas de saltarle a la yugular, pero de igual modo sintiéndose débil para hacerlo—. Se lo llevaron —murmuró afligido.

El rostro de Shishido reflejó algo similar a la congoja, en todo su orgullo no podía evitar dejar de reconocer que no había saltado al agua por… miedo. Simple miedo.

Cobarde, eso era: un cobarde.

—Sí, se lo llevaron —musitó en respuesta, y fue tan notorio ese cambio de emociones que al ver al orgulloso león apesadumbrado Shiina no pudo evitar agregar:

—¡Ya lo recuperaremos! —No era consuelo barato, él estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo. Sentía el calor de Shishido junto a él pese a la humedad que desprendía no solo el pelaje del león sino además toda su prenda, que ahora se adhería a su mullido cuerpo.

—Lo sé —frunció la frente— ¡No necesito que me lo digas, yo le patearé el culo a ese pez deforme!

—Entonces quita esa cara de gatito mojado —solicitó con ponzoña logrando que Shishido se cabreara y le diera una patada en las costillas. Lo sabía por Hana, que los gatos le temían al agua. Ella siempre estaba parloteando a su lado sobre los animales y todas esas cosas que los ecologistas sabían, y algo de todo eso a veces se le guardaba en la mente.

—Será mejor volver…

—Al menos te has arrojado al agua para sacarme. No eres tan inútil después de todo.

Pese a las duras palabras del conejo, Shishido esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Sabía que era la manera que había encontrado el director para darle las gracias. Enseguida borró la mueca de los labios tratando de adoptar una postura más digna.

—Ahora no te debo nada. Lo hice sencillamente porque… —silenció de golpe, quería darle a entender al otro que no le interesaba su bienestar y que todo lo había hecho por obligación, pero sonaba tan estúpido en su boca—. No te cargaré, saco de pulgas. Así que si estás bien, levántate y camina.

Shiina soltó un suspiro lánguido. No iba a darle las gracias, de todos modos. Al final ninguno de los dos había podido evitar que secuestraran a Igarashi. Volvería al zoo y pensaría en un plan para rescatarlo, comprendía que debía ir solo para no arriesgar a sus compañeros, pero tampoco podía dejar liberado el zoo al azar. Necesitaba alguien fuerte que lo custodiara mientras estuviera ausente… Observó de reojo a Shishido y chistó por lo bajo, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo por reparar en él.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Si Oumagadoki Doubutsuen me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Horikoshi Kouhei.


End file.
